Four Peices of the Shikon no Tama
by Oscar
Summary: Present day, Naraku is a crime boss. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are cops that are hunting him down. Kagome is raising Shippo, Sesshomaru is raising Rin, Sango is taking care of her brother. Pairings InuKago MirSan SessKagu RinShippo KohKana. Full su


Summary: Present day Tokyo Naraku is a crime boss that's obsessed with finding the four pieces of the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are cops that are trying to bust Naraku for his crimes and stop him from gathering all four pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome is the curator of the museum of Tokyo and raising Shippo since his archeologist parent's died in a plane crash. Sango is working as a stripper to support her brother after their father's death, with hopes of reopening the dojo. Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and Kana all go to the same privet high school. Kagura works for both Naraku but decides to leak information to Sesshomaru. Rin is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter after he handled her families murder case were she barely escaped with her life. Kana is Naraku's daughter, she disapproves of her father. Parings: Kagome & InuYasha, Miroku & Sango, Sesshomaru & Kagura, Shippo & Rin, Kohaku & Kana

Chapter One

"Shippo, breakfast is ready," called Kagome from the kitchen as she finished pouring a glass of orange juice for him, "Hurry up, you still have to catch the bus, I can't drive you today I have to be at the museum for an important meeting."

"Yeah, I remember," yawned Shippo as she walked into the kitchen were a much wrinkled school uniform his black jacket contrasting with the white button shirt and he orange ponytail.

"Shippo, what do you do with your uniform to make it so wrinkly. Do you ever hang your jacket up?" asked as she sat down with her coffee, had already eaten while Shippo was getting ready.

"Why would I waist time hanging it up, I'm only going to wear it the next day, mom. It's not like their going to kick me out of school for having a wrinkled uniform. Oh, and I'm going over to Elle's after school to work on our presentation." Replied Shippo as he ate his pancakes and eggs. Kagome just smiled shaking her head at her adopted son.

"Well I need to get going." Kagome got up and put her coffee cup in the sink. "See you when you get home tonight, sweetie" said Kagome as she gave Shippo a kiss on his fore head, like she did every morning. She straitened her green skirt and put her form fitting matching jacket on over her white blouse.

"Okay, mom, have a good day."

"You to sweetie," replied Kagome as she walked out the door of the apartment.

Shippo got up and grabbed his back pack from the counter as he yawned, not looking forward to another school day. "Well I'd better get going."

"Kohaku! Get up!" yelled Sango as she striped the blankets off her little brother's snoring body.

"Go away, give me five more minuets," replied Kohaku as he curled up into a ball trying to keep warm without the blankets.

"No can do, brother, school starts in fifteen and you need to get dressed," warned Sango, "I'm not making up any excuses for you."

"Fine, I'm up," said Kohaku as he stood up grabbing his uniform off the floor. "How can you even be awake this early?"

"I have all day to sleep, you don't, I'll drive you to school, or you'll be late," called Sango as she got her leather jacket out of her room. She grabbed her wallet and stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket.

"I'm ready, Sis." Called Kohaku from the front door.

"Hey, don't forget to eat baby brother," said Sango as she threw him a cereal bar.

Sango stopped the car in front of the high school and turned to her brother, "You stayed up waiting for me to get home again, didn't you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah," replied Kohaku not meeting her eye.

"Kohaku, I know you worry about me, but you need to go to sleep at night. I can take care of myself. And don't go blaming yourself about my job, I chose it."

"Sango, how can you expect me to sleep when I know what you're doing at night, what if one of the guys tries something…" Kohaku couldn't finish his words.

Sango looked at her little brother; he had always tried to protect her, always worried about her. "Kohaku, I know what I'm asking is hard, but try not to worry, if any one tries anything he'll be on his back in seconds, and Suoh will always be on my side of the fight, not to mention the bouncers, I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

"Alright, sis, see you in the afternoon. Remember Rin is coming over to work on our project."

"I do, see you later."

Rin knocked on Sesshomaru's door while nibbled her lip nervously. She knew he was still asleep, another long night working. Well she couldn't get mad at that, one of his late nights's ended up with him adopting her. There was no response from with in, so she opened the door slowly. She walked over to his bed and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. His eyes opened up right away at hearing her voice just like when she use to come to him after one of her nightmares, worry apparent on his face alert in seconds.

"What's wrong Rin?" He asked sitting up pulling her to sit next to him.

"Nothing, Sess, I'm about to leave for school and wanted to remind you that I'm going over to Kohaku's after school to work on our project. I didn't want you to freak out and send drug dogs after me."

"Rin, I only did that once, and you had a broken arm that time."

"I know," laughed Rin, "Go back to sleep, I'm off to school."

"Have a good day Rin."

"I will."

Kana was already at her desk as her piers started entering the room. She just kept writing in her journal, as everyone talked to each other. Her pen moving smoothly writing in tight graceful cursive:

_I'm writing this, as a testament to what my father has done and is doing. He's spreading his influence all over Tokyo, using money and threats to get his way. I can find him most of the time in his study pouring over copies of manuscripts that talk about the Shikon no Tama. He has decided to collect the four pieces that were supposedly hidden all over the world. It has taken his mind over; he has it in his mind that the jewel when put together will grant his every desire. I know it very well what he desires, power. My father will stop at nothing till he has the world under his control._

Kana was distracted by the collective sigh that all the girls in the class let out as Shippo walked into the class room. His shoulder length orange hair was pulled up in its usual pony tail. Elle got out of her seat and when to talk to him. "That idiot, doesn't she realize that he hates the way she flirts with him," thought Kana as she watched her piers behavior.

"Shippo, your coming over after school right?" asked Elle as smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, we got to get that project done," replied Shippo bored as he walked to his set, hoping to shake Elle off. But she just followed and leaned against the window and started prattling on about something. Shippo pulled a book out of his backpack and started to read trying to drown out Elle's voice with the words of the bellowing of Benji.

Rin and Kohaku came in together as always talking and laughing like always. They took their seats as the teacher walked in. "You all have five minutes to review your notes before the quiz." Their was group groan and shuffle of paper as everyone started looking over their notes.

InuYasha sighed as he stared at the computer screen in the room he shared with his associates. He had stayed over night again going over the Naraku file. InuYasha had become obsessed with taking Naraku down. He wanted nothing short of the death penalty for the bastard, but Naraku always left the dirty work to one of his easily discarded henchmen. "Argh! How am I going to get this guy?" asked InuYasha to himself.

"InuYasha, don't tell me you stayed over night again," sighed Miroku as he walked in and hanged his jacket up, "You can die from lack of sleep you know."

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like sleep is easy anymore since Kikyo's gone. I might as well work on bring Naraku in." replied InuYasha crossly as he put a container of instant ramen in the microwave.

"Find a girl to tier you out, so that you can't help but to fall asleep. I always sleep better with a girl in my arms." Replied Miroku as he started up his lab-top.

"Miroku, I'm not a lecher like you. So how were you night with the blond?"

"Good, real good, but she wants me to call her." Frowned Miroku as Sesshomaru walked in and InuYasha scarffed down his breakfast.

"Miroku, have you been with a girl for more than one night?" asked Sesshomaru as he took of his trench coat.

"You're here early, Sesshomaru, did you have a breakthrough?"

"No, Rin woke me up this morning." Replied Sesshomaru as he set down at his computer.

"Did she have another nightmare?" asked InuYasha worriedly. His half brother had always been a cold guy, and had surprised him when he adopted Rin.

"That's what I thought, but no she just wanted to make sure I knew that she was going over to a schoolmates house after school to work on a project." Replied Sesshomaru as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "Did you figure anything out last night InuYasha?"

"No, I thought you quit?"

"Only around Rin, second hand smoke kills. I think we need to look at the companies Naraku has his fingers in." said Sesshomaru as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "He owns Techno Corporation, the Sky Bar chain, Rhino Publications, Omni Car Company, Paradise Resorts."

"That guy has too much money," sighed Miroku, "But I got to handed it to him Sky Bar is a nice place."

"And how would you know this Miroku?" asked Sesshomaru as he glared at the perverted man.

"Well, you see….I was…." Mumbled Miroku as InuYasha cracked up laughing.

"And that's why I won't let you be around Rin by yourself." Cut off Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, we have found out where the next piece of the Shikon no Tama," stated Kagura as she stood in front of Naraku's mahogany desk. "Do you wish to send a team to retrieve it?"

"Yes, team B to get it. Did you take Kana to school?" replied Naraku not looking at her.

"Yes, Naraku."

"I need to find a way to get rid of these pesky cops," said Naraku as he looked at mug shots of InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. "You can leave now."

"Yes, Naraku," said Kagura and she rushed out of the room. Being alone with Naraku always made her feel nervous and like she was three years old. She sighed as she walked back to her office that was down the hall.

When she got to her office she sat down at the desk and picked up the phone and dialed. "Send team B out," was all she said and hung up the receiver. Kagura started to type on her computer and brought up the same screen Naraku was looking at.

"So these are the guys that are trying to get Naraku behind bars," she sighed as she looked over the information on the cops. She kept typing searching through Naraku's web of information. She was looking over Sesshomaru's record when the phone range.

"Kagura," she said into the receiver bored.

"I need a way to find out what they have on me. Find me someone that can get close to one of them." Stated Naraku firmly.

"Yes, Naraku."


End file.
